User talk:PlasmoidThunder
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ ---- ---- Hi, welcome to MUGEN Database! Thanks for your edit to the Giratina page. Remember to read the rules! Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Enjoy fighting! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 17:10, July 15, 2011 __TOC__ Reduce the ban time pls BOSS, I am 13 I was born on 24/10/2001. U have to make the ban time to 8 months. I will be unblocked on 24 October 2015 . RGDS, Hollow Mario 18:39, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Category Suggestions Just requesting a few category changes that you can bowl Plasmo-bot into: Genderless -> Genderless Characters Bosses (the one about M.U.G.E.N bosses, not the source game bosses) -> Boss Characters Touhou Stages -> Touhou Project Stages Mario Kart Courses -> Mario Kart Stages (for the sake of consistency) Shin Megami Tensei -> Shin Megami Tensei Characters Full Metal Alchemist Characters -> Fullmetal Alchemist Characters Not category related, buy can you delete this image please? It's no longer needed seeing as 'Heads from hell' is a normal: file:Otwheadsfromhell.gif DoomBowser (talk) 03:50, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Cropping Error for Animation I was trying to test out making the animations for characters. I was at the part where you had to select the transparency with the Magic Wand Tool and press Ctrl+L to crop it. When I pressed it, I got this message: Did I do a certain step wrong? I also made sure to tick Sample All Layers. I'm bored. 01:58, March 24, 2015 (UTC) After selecting the background with the magic wand, you need to press CTRL+I (CTRL+SHIFT+I for me for some motive) to invert the selection, so it selects only the character. You might've forgot to invert or, maybe, mistaking: I for L You need to press: CTRL+I to make it work. 02:13, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much! Turn out I did mistake I for L and for me, I also had to press SHIFT. I'm bored. 03:29, March 24, 2015 (UTC) I Require Assistance! Excuse me, Kind sir, but allow me a quick question? How does one Upload a Character or a Stage to this wonderfilled wiki. Almost done with the first starting stage of mine, Icecream. please and thank you. Also................ the cookies are in the top pantry, don't forget to grab that soda for an extra sugar rush!02:55, March 24, 2015 (UTC)White Mage Benoni (talk) One does not simply "upload" a character or stage to this wiki, you add/document it in the form of an article. We do actually have guides on character and stage article creation that you can find on the main page. From what I've seen of your articles, they're more akin to a blog post or forum topic than a quality mainspace article; please don't talk in first-person (me, myself, I) when writing on a mainspace article unless you're quoting something, and remember to follow the article standard for that particular article. 12:38, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Archive and cleanup notifications. File:Sbag.gif You see that up there, it was replaced by a .png with a smaller filesize, purge from wiki plox. DoomBowser (talk) 02:09, March 27, 2015 (UTC) File:Sand.gif Another .gif replaced with a smaller .png, this one with an even more overwritable filename, delete ASAP plox, as that will be all the old Sandbag files cleaned out. DoomBowser (talk) 03:28, March 28, 2015 (UTC) File:Deoxys.jpg Deoxys' infobox now has a timer script and artworks with transparent backgrounds, so this old image can bite the dust too. DoomBowser (talk) 17:20, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Sturghe Ohai there Boss. I have a rather small issue to present. I made a stage (finally) and I am conflicted if I should add it to the database. If I do is there a new layout for the stages? Also don't make ur response knee-slapping priority, I still have a cold, and I don't want snot on my computer again :} Omega Angry Noah2 (talk) 14:43, March 27, 2015 (UTC) The stage article layout hasn't changed - it's exactly the same as it's (almost) always been. 14:52, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Alrightey then, I'll add it as soon as I get some critisism. Thx Plasmo!Omega Angry Noah2 (talk) 15:07, March 27, 2015 (UTC) I hate plasmoidthunder, he often deletes my links!!! :( Damn You! Why you deleted link to my first MUGEN Fighters Guild Topic? Ban HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YochiThMaster333 (talk) 18:16, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Wonderful. Now, if you'd actually read my edit summary, you wouldn't come across as a raging child. Your character is an edit of MUGENHunter's Sonic, yes? MUGENHunter's Sonic has its own article, so if you wanted to add your edit, you'd have to add it to that character's Edits branch, which needs to be created as no edits have been documented. Edits branch articles follow their own article standard, which can be seen in action here, here and here, among other places. If your character substantially changed the gameplay style of the original character, then it would probably be best to list it as its own character. 18:29, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Not sure if someone asked this before... Why the heck most talk pages have the Users category? Also, can i remove them? 15:34, March 28, 2015 (UTC) I'm not entirely sure why, though I believe it's because the automated message used to add it for some reason. New talk pages don't have that category. I get Plasmo on it. 20:30, March 28, 2015 (UTC) A particular motion icon I'm looking for Hi uncle Plas. I'm currently making an article for a character, and one of its moves requires a weird motion: Up, Up-Forward, Forward. It's some variation of the Quarter Circle Front activation, but done with up instead of down. Is there an icon for that? Or do I just have to use for the time being? 14:47, March 29, 2015 (UTC) (standing for i'nverted '''q'uarter 'c'ircle 'f'orward) Added one page. DO NOT DELETE!!! YochiThMaster333 (talk) 15:13, March 29, 2015 (UTC)Ok. I added MUGEN Hunter Soinc Edits Page. YochiTheMaster33's attitude in chat http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/File:YochiInsultingPinguInChat.png Mind if you at least warn him? He stalks me everywhere, and now the only safe place I am in is occupied by him too. Thanks. :) Pingurules (talk) 15:43, March 29, 2015 (UTC)Pingurules Time for an Upgrade. Well it has been a year my friend, and must I say it has taught me a lot. Being the caribbean 14 year old (I joined the wiki as 13 but my birthday was 2 days after that day so yeah, luck) that goes to an American school, I should be imature and clueless about programming, but I am not like everyone else. Well then, quotes aside, I'm smarter and better, and I have created my own stage. It would be really nice to finally have my own actual userpage. Much like your GarchompMatt page. Now with that in mind I also have to ask yet again how to make a banner, I forgot XD. Thanks for being the boss, literally Omega Angry Noah2 (talk) 21:23, March 29, 2015 (UTC) A banner? Do you mean a signature like the one I have? 14:09, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Yeah like that thx. Omega Angry Noah2 (talk) 19:34, March 30, 2015 (UTC) *Upload the image you want to use for your signature (please don't name it "signature.png" or "banner.png"). It's best if the image is considerably more wide than it is tall. *Create a page for your signature such as User:Omega Angry Noah2/Sig. *On that page, add (talk), where IMAGEFILENAME is the name of your signature image. I've used 150px in that example, but resize accordingly -- make sure it's not too big. *In under the signature header, copy into the text box and make sure "I want to use wikitext in my signature" is checked. Scroll to the bottom of the screen and hit save. Simple stuff. If you want to see what my signature looks like behind the scenes, go here. 21:03, March 30, 2015 (UTC) There we go THX SO MAUCH! (talk) 23:18, March 30, 2015 (UTC) 302px is too big -- a signature should fit nicely on one line of text -- 120px seems to work fine with yours. Also, try to avoid putting a space before your signature, else that happens. 23:27, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Ok sure (talk) 18:26, March 31, 2015 (UTC) That's still too big. 20:27, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Ok how bout now (talk) 01:47, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Another page deleted? Hey, why did you delete the Hina page? Welcome to your doom! 02:24, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Because the article you made regarding the version of that character was deleted. The article you made regarding that version was deleted because it was deemed "too stubby", meaning the content on the page was far less than what's expected to be on there. It had been several days, so I assumed you weren't going back to edit it. 05:15, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Instead of assuming you could contact me first, I frequent Wikias on a daily basis and would have answered as soon as possible. If you can please restore the pages and I'll work on them. Welcome to your doom! 22:30, April 1, 2015 (UTC) I'll keep that in mind. I have restored both Hina articles. 22:59, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Version Source Have you seen this article? I was wondering if what B-kun added was a good idea and/or if it was well implemented in your opinion. The SF1 characters have a subheading separate from the CVS2. MDF The Cornflaker[[User talk:MDF_infin|'''Talk]] 02:44, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Eagle's article uses the old layout, so adding anything to that would be counter-productive. 07:16, April 2, 2015 (UTC) YAAY! You learned, how to add new pages!!! YochiThMaster333 (talk) 11:20, April 2, 2015 (UTC)Hello! You added page for Yee. You are not only editing some pages, but and adding some new. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! What? Clearly someone doesn't know who I am and what I do. 12:48, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Of course, all this Pingurules-stalking and he still does not know what an admin is. I mean, everytime he appears on social media and spams me I warn him about reporting the case to the adminstrators. Or maybe he just doesn't understand English. Pingurules (talk) 16:23, April 2, 2015 (UTC)Pingurules Change my title again??? Yeeeaaaaah, I'm not too fond of my title as "Krazy Koopa" no more. I'm not the Iggy that I was once. Ya know? How about another title just called "Hong Kong Phooey"? 15:09, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Donesies. 15:46, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Pokémon articles to be considered for deletion The Pokémon articles listed below are practically empty; outside of Combusken, the characters are probably low quality. Primeape Umbreon Combusken Shedinja Chandelure Genesect Haxorus Hydreigon Serperior If you do decide to delete any of these article, can you also delete any images in them that are not linked to other pages? DoomBowser (talk) 21:43, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Haxorus is a punching bag. There really isn't much to write about those sorts of characters. Umbreon is not a low quality character. Cheap and annoying to fight, yes, but low quality? No. 22:08, April 5, 2015 (UTC) There's two more non-Pokémon Pokémon characters that are for potential deletion: Koga Ghetsis Koga's page has no M.U.G.E.N info on it at all, while Ghetesis' page states that the character doesn't work in either WinMUGEN or 1.0, so it's either a 1.1 only character or it flat out doesn't work; if the Ghetsis character doesn't work, then why are we documenting non-functioning characters on the wiki? DoomBowser (talk) 02:40, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Ghetsis does work in 1.0 because I've tested it out before. Pretty sure it worked in WinMUGEN too. 12:27, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Page Deletion Why did you delete my Teen Titans GO! post? I understand the Nintendo vs DC post but the Teen Titans one? Why? It was only four days until it's release and I wanted to be ready so I know I make availible to the public on time. BAYMON (talk) 06:37, April 8, 2015 (UTC)BAYMON We don't accept articles that only contain content that has yet to be released, also known as "W.I.P. articles". It's a rule we've had for years now. There was a secondary deletion reason regarding the quality of the content, or more specifically, the formality of it. This is a wiki, meaning the text written on mainspace articles needs to be formal and written in third-person (he, she, they, it); the only exception to the formality would be our brief descriptions on the character articles, but even they are written in third-person. For the record, you can go back to a page that's been deleted to see why it was deleted. 06:44, April 8, 2015 (UTC) I am sorry for the Teen Titans GO! post. I read the rules realised why the post was deleted. I will re-create the post once I upload game and will be more formal. BAYMON (talk) 15:22, April 8, 2015 (UTC)BAYMON Can i do this thing that was happening while i entered the wiki? Can i use this ChatLogger script that was already used by a user before? It's much less tiresome than taking screenshots whenever someone misbehave in chat and there's no chatmods in there. 23:10, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Sure you can. I believe that account was used by Metalkong1 for chatlogging purposes, but I could be wrong. 10:32, April 10, 2015 (UTC) WOAH MAN! How'd you get the music to play on your userpage? Or is it classified? 23:31, April 8, 2015 (UTC) That's the exact code he uses. Also, as Plas already said somewhere, don't put a space before your sig so it'll not be on a box. 00:30, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Could you do that Message Wall poll thingy? Could you do that poll for activating the Message Wall...? It does have it's advantages, i just can't recall all right now. Well, here is a small list: *It has slight better visual and easier navigation. *You don't need to make archives. *When you leave a message to someone else, you only follow that message instead of the entire group of messages. *Greetings are cool. For more info, see . 15:55, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Hrm. I look into making a poll about it then. 20:03, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Article deletion I see you deleted the Music file stage because of no download link, even though there was one There wasn't one when I went to delete it. Download links aside, the content on the article was severely lacking anyway. 14:38, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Spammer alert! There's a user called PlackyProblem?, he's spamming useless articles! 08:36, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Nevermind, he's now blocked. 08:44, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Lol, praise PlasmoidThunder The awesome moderator. Dolanwashereinmlpwiki (talk) 14:29, April 16, 2015 (UTC) - Dolan Dark Halt! (Not necessarily) Well... It seems like Plasmo's not working well as seen in some pages... might want to re-check your bot... 13:58, April 21, 2015 (UTC) I didn't take into consideration that some pages may not have gaps between the stat and the value. Not really my fault that some editors can't do things properly :P 15:14, April 21, 2015 (UTC) OK... I actually have no idea why Plasmo ignored certain stats on certain articles. 15:20, April 21, 2015 (UTC)